


Valentine

by DimensionsInTime



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark Notes, Fluff, Implied Proposal, Inplied Sex, M/M, implied suicide, implied wedding, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionsInTime/pseuds/DimensionsInTime
Summary: Harry and Eggsy evolve and every story has an end.





	Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> ! Trigger Warning !  
>  Implication of suicide at very end.

Sometimes love isn’t how it seems in the movies. Sometimes it’s not an instant, slowly and then all at once. Sometimes it’s not a moment at their best, not a glimmer in their eyes. Sometimes it’s something as little as an introduction, the first spoken words between the pair.

“Eggsy. Would you like a lift home?”

“Who are you?”

But then it’s all at once. Then love is like hurdling through the sky and being handed a parachute in the last ten meters. Love is your chest clutching and a endless pit in your stomach. Suddenly love is crazy and insane, but now you’re addicted.

“Haz... _Fuck_... Harder, harder!!”

“Such a pretty boy, Eggsy.”

Love is sex and pain and shared moments in joy. Love is being so close on the couch that it may break scientific laws. It’s hot and heavy on the couch while The Smoke is playing being the latter got turned on by the adrenaline rush of it all. It’s crumpled lapels of jackets and discarded caps. Love is sipping martinis poolside in Westchester on summer vacation.

“Haz, you look right fit like that...”

“Eggsy, I’m fully clothed.”

Love is pushing into broom cubbords for the least bit of privacy. It’s late night dates of after care during the weekdays. It’s kissing your loved one so hard you may injure them further. Love’s assigning a day of the month to date nights monthly. Love’s making one of those date nights unlike any other, changing your life and the life of your partner forever.

“Eggsy, in the house first, please.”

“Haz, can’t wait, need you now.”

Love is shoving your way down the hallway but ending on the stairs because you can’t wait any longer. Love is fumbling through everything because the other makes you a nervous wreck beyond belief. It’s taking care of your lover because you love the way your name sits on the tip of their tongue.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Love is soft absent-minded strokes on their back with nothing to distract from the pattern. Love is legs intertwined under the sheets and toes tickling ankles. It’s full of heart and laughter, the kind that makes your own heart swell. It’s soft kisses stolen before sleep takes hold.

“Goodnight, darling.”

“‘Night...”

Love is six months of hot and heavy on floors, couches, counters and tables. But love is more than that. Love is vows. Vows to have and hold your loved one through all sicknesses and in health. Love is a promise to stay by their side wherever life takes you. Love is a promise that can be made at any time.

“I vow to love you, to hold and protect you for as long as we both shall live.”

“I promise to love, hold and protect you for as long as we both shall live.”

Love is a single kiss to seal vows for life. Love is whispered affections when the other is sick. It’s publicly displayed. It’s let go for all the world to see. Love is willing to work anything out. Love is a problem solver.

“Haz... Why did you leave me? Come back.”

Love is guilt and pain and pleasure and joy. Love is heartbreak and heartache. It’s something that not all of us may find or even want. Love is unpredictable. Love is unexplainable.

“I’m so sorry, Mrs. Unwin. He was in a time of distress that felt irreversible.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel as though suicide is your only option please remember you are not alone. Please call +44 (0) 8457 90 90 90 (UK) or 1-800-273-8255 (US) for confidential help.
> 
> This is so dark from my usual stuff... just wanted to break up the pattern somehow.
> 
> I know I should be writing A Heart In The Coffee and I have been but I needed a break.
> 
> I was in the angst mindset again, which isn’t that good unfortunately. This one gets pretty dark. Didn’t mean for it to seem so dark. More heartbreaking then dark tbh.


End file.
